marfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ichigo
Adminestors Can I be a admin?--[[User:Jakerl|'J']][[User_talk:Jakerl|'a']] [[User:Jakerl/Guestbook|'e']][[User:Jakerl/All Userboxes|'r']][[User:Jakerl/Best Friends on Star Wars Games Wiki|'l']][[User:Jakerl/Sandbox|'!']]| I'm hungry!: 20:19, 16 April 2007 (UTC) *you don't know how do you? Try this . Wiki Nice wiki you have here! Anyway, I was wondering if Marpedia would like to become official friends with SWGames? Also, if you ever need any help with setting this wiki up, like the main page, logo, the Favorite Icon, etc., you know who to look for! :) 01:54, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Hello Hello, and congrats on your wiki (Albet a bit late as I never noticed the creation for some reason). I'm head of the Wikia Graphical Entertainment Project which is currently in phase 1 (anime) and thus usually dabble in any wiki related to anime. As such, you can ask any question or tip of me you may need. I've had experience being admin on 10 Wikia wiki, and know much about how the MediaWiki software itself works, so I can answer most Wiki Community, or Techinchal questions you could ask. The WGEP is also open to any anime/manga related wiki which wishes to join the project to take the many benefits of experience, policies decided by a lot of consideration, and shared templates, images, CSS classes, and helpful scripts which are even better done than the things you can copy from Wikipedia. I'm also an avid bot user so just ask if you ever need mass changes on the wiki. Here's a few tips on your current setup and common mistakes new wiki make: * Wikia's protection policy advises against the protection of the Main Page, it is the most common mistake any new wiki makes. It stops the new Main Page from being improved, and it causes some users to think that the entire wiki may be locked and thus never try to join the wiki (Thus you lose potential editors). * The Sidebar may be confusing to new users, and indefinitely more confusing to experienced editors who may come to the wiki to help. Also, there is a better method of changing the text displayed as the mainpage title in the sidebar. * Unless you're talking about someone who's demonstrated strong administration abilities, it's always good to ask someone to edit the wiki for awhile before you grant them admin status on the wiki. * This one isn't a tip, but you chose a very good set of name (the text before .wikia.com in the url: mar) and SITENAME (Used in the Project namespace: Marpedia) for the wiki. Some wiki end up with a bad set, but this was chosen nicely. :p.s. Fairuse images can't be used anywhere other than articles, so that image you were using isn't good for talkpages. I've dealt a lot with Fairuse laws and various Licenses and how wiki deal with them, so any questions on the subject can be directed at me. Again, any help you need can be directed at me. I patrol any wiki in my WikiSwitch, so you can reply at my talkpage here, or even at the animepedia. Both links are in my sig, Talk for the animepedia, and local for the one here. ~Dantman-local(talk|local) May 12, 2007 @ 00:35 (UTC)